In My Daughters Eyes, a soul eater fanfic seiries
by Hanna Evans souls little sis
Summary: this is a new series i am making, based on a small fanfiction called 'my sweet maka' i will make a new series every sesson, so 4 series per year! i post every other day, please enjpy, oh this is also an soul eater fan-fic! ON HOLD.(Rated t just to be safe)
1. INTRO BABY!

**alright! if you have not read 'my sweet maka' please go ahead and read that fan-fic or you will probally won't get this, anyways, this is just an intro. i know your all like "omg girl get on with the story and blah bah blah" but if you dont read the intro you will never ever get the story so just please bare with me**

* * *

5 years after maka and soul fell in love after the heart warming scene they got married and had a little girl, sonia. she looked a lot like soul, white fluffy hair, red eyes, and she was a weapon. she always wore a side pony tail (or whatever peoplez callz them). she head soul's sense of humor, but maka's attitude. she is almost done with kindergarden, her best friend is lola, death the kid and liz's little girl.

lola is small for her age, she has long black straight hair with white stripes every where on her hair, she has orange eyes and she acts like her mother, a lot, but she's just like kid when it comes to weird obssesion with well, umm, _shiny_ things. lola really wants to be a swordsmen.

its funny because sonia is a sword/sythe, she can turn into 2 weapons, now lets skip 8 years later.

now sonia and lola are about to go to thier first day at DWMA! find out next time on how it goes for thier first day!

* * *

**how was it? its actaully gonna turn into a series a new chapter every other day! ok see you on monday!**


	2. welcome to the DWMA! part 1

maka creepes into sonia's room "wake up sleepy head" sonia mumbled under her breath and rolled over. this maka a bit angry, she pulled sonia's cover off her bed, sonia had no choice but to get up.

"honey, its your first day at the academy, so cheer up!"maka honestly tried her best not to make her daughter even more annoyed "wheres dad?"sonia yawned as she asked. "helping out lord death sweat heart." sonia smiled. no matter how hard she tried to ignore her sweat tone it always got the best of her, she loved it when her mom called her names like, sweat haert.

sonia got dressed, she wore a white shirt, a shortish longish skirt, and her black boots, she also threw on black long coat, it looked like her mothers, but it had a little extra stuff so you could totaly tell the difference.

sonia left for school, she ran into lola on the way. they had a small chat.

"um sonia..." lola asked shyly

"yes?"

"will you, um well, be my partner"

sonia was about to explode with happiness but she needed to keep her cool instead of showing her emotinal side.

"sure." she simply said. lola literly died of happiness.

"oh thank you, thank you, thank you!

"heh, no problemo"

they reached their school and walked to their first class, the teacher was a blueish lookin fellow, black hair, nd um, completely white eyes. sonia and lola found a seat and sat down.

"good morning class, my name is sid"

* * *

**i wanted to go ahead and make chap.1 so whatcha think? please reivew!**


	3. welcome to the DWMA! part 2

"Hello " the class all said at once. Sid looked at his class. Scanning each and every one of them before speaking. "Aha, looks like we have a big bunch this year" Sid chuckled.

"Alright, first things first, whose weapon and who's meister. We have tags at the front of the room, one says meister and one says weapon. I want each and everyone of you to have a tag." The class one by one got up and chose their tag.

When he spotted Sonia he chuckled to himself "looks like I got another Evans brat to deal with." Sonia knew this was going to be a long long year. So far, she only had one friend, lola. Sonia doesn't really care though, she is so determined to soon be one of the best weapons in the whole school, like her dad did.

"Alright next on the list, finding a partner, I would like all of you to step outside please, when you find your partner please come back into the classroom." Sonia already had a partner, lola so she and lola acted like they had no partner, waited 5 minutes and went back into the classroom.

For some reason, it just felt so right to be lola`s partner. Sonia knew she had to move out of her parents old house and move into an apartment with lola. She didn't mind, but she was really gonna miss her mom's sweet cooking, and for some reason, her dad's load snoring that oddly made her drowsy, which meant better sleep for her.

Lola was seated next to her. "Omg! The moment of my life is finally here! Wait though, I have to move out of Mom and dads place... this truly is the best day ever!" Lola thought to herself.

Later everyone else has found a partner and found a seat next to each other . "Ok so everyone has a partner? Good. Oh loony there, LUNCH TIME!" Sid harshly said.

The rest of the day went by, just like a big breeze.

* * *

**How was it? Oh also in the last chapter I accidentally spelled sweet sweat, sorry, lol.**


	4. just great

**ok I got bored so here is one more chap. Before I sleep.**

* * *

Sonia walked home slowly. It's not her fault, she was exhausted. School was ok though. She only hoped that she would be able to get sids good side, unlike her father.

She knew this would be her last night at her parents house. So she decided to make the best of it. As she got to her doorsteps sham smiled at her parents house she truly was going to miss it dearly. She sighed as she entered her small, cozy house, or old house.

* * *

The next day Sonia said goodbye to her parents and rushed to school. She didn't want to be late for them to call her apartment number, you see, each year the freshmen had to move in to an apartment with their meister/weapon. On the second day of school your teacher would pass out a sheet, it had your name on it along with your partners, your apartment building number, and the number of your apartment room.

Now let's get back to the story

Sonia made it to her classroom just in time. She quickly seated next to her partner. Sid past out sheets to everyone. Sonia and lola looked at it carefully and this is what it said:

**name: Sonia N. Evans** ... **Lola T. Kidd**

**Apartment building: 11**

**Apartment room: 101 floor 3.**

* * *

"Ok then." Sonia thought out loud.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW COME MY APARTMENT BUILDING NUMBER ISN'T 1?! I AM A GODDESS, NOT A FLIPPIN SLOB!" a loud girl yelled. She had black, long messy hair and blue eyes. She kept babbling on and on about being treated properly.

It was a long day but she managed. As she walked to her apartment to check it out, she saw the same girl from earlier...looks like their in the same building...

* * *

**can you guess the girls parents?! **


	5. le author note

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I'm working on a new chapter!**

**the reason why is because my pawpaw (granddaddy) past away! I'm so sorry!**


	6. settling in

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating! I will totally allow you guys to shoot me in the face like ten-trillion times! **

* * *

Sonia walked up to the girl.

"Hey aren't you that stubborn kid from class?"

"Stubborn?! I will have you know I am a goddess!"

"I didn't know goddesses are stubborn" sonia mocked.

This stubborn girl was getting real angry.

"What's your name miss goddess?"

"Me? My name is rosy!" She smirked.

"Yeah nice name. What's your apartment room number anyways?"

"100"

_"great. Now we live next to each other." _

* * *

5 minutes after rosy and her had that little chat, she went to check out the apartment. It wasn't much. 2 bedrooms. 1 bathroom. A small kitchen. A dinning room. and a small living room. The living room was already furnished, that left sonia relieved.

She walked to lolas parents house. She walked up the steps that led to the front door and rung the doorbell. Lola was quick to answer, knowing that it was her.

"Hey Lola, I checked out the apartment." Sonia told her.

"Really? How was it? Wait! Don't tell me! I will find out myself!"

"Ummm ok? I only came to tell you to hurry up and look, I want you to pick out your bedroom so i don't have to wait."

"Ok! Just let me throw on my boots!" She was gone and back in 2 seconds, only this time wearing thick black leather boots.

* * *

They quickly got to the apartment. They walked up the steps to their apartment. Lola, somehow, got stuck in shock. She was...amazed (not even my brother's girlfriend was amazed when she first saw her apartment. Lol)

She ran into the small hallway with the 2 rooms and bathroom. She chose the very first one she saw, because it was closer to the bathroom and the kitchen. (like I did lol)

That meant Sonia got the backroom, of course.

* * *

1 day later they was already moving in, sense it was the weekend. It took like three hours to move Lola bed into her room and set it up (her bed was complicated, lol). It took 20 minutes for sonia to move her bed in her room (all because it was easy to carry and assemble.).

Then they had to move their dressers in their, they both had two, Sonia had a small one for her stuff that didn't consist of clothing, the small one also would carry her alarm clock on top of it, and she had a big one that held all of her shoes and clothes.

Lola had 2 big ones, basically it does the same as sonia but she has so much chunk in both of hers. They both had a desk, meant for studying and other stuff. They also had a bookshelf. (What do you think it does?)

With in 7 long hours, both of their rooms are done. Next they had to buy a table and some chairs for the dining room. They decided to do that the next day. After an hour after they finished their rooms they was fast asleep.

* * *

Sonia woke up. Only to be reminded that she now had to wake Lola up. She walked into Lola room. Lola was still asleep. Sonia blushed at the sight, Lola was soooo cute when she slept. She sheepishly walked over to Lola and shyly woke her up

"Mmmm I don't wanna get up!" Lola grumbled. Realising that Sonia wasn't her mom and quickly got up.

"Oh, urm.. I'm sorry."

No it's fine, hurry and get dressed we have a lot to do today."

"Oh, ok"

As soon as sonia left to go get dressed as well, Lola threw on what she usually wore, a black dress that went down an inch past her knees, a black bow, and her black leather boots.

Lola stepped outside into the already furnished living room. Sonia was already out, (man she gets dressed really fast.)

"You wanna walk there or ride the motorcycle there?"

"Where?"

"To home depot silly, remember? The table and chairs? We also have to stop by Wal-Mart and get pots and pans, we also need to by groceries there."

"How are we gonna fit the the table and chairs on the motorcycle?"

"We are getting it shipped here silly, oh and I know how we are going to fit the groceries on the bike so don't you worry!"

"Um... Ok."

They rode to home depot. The ride was short. They only lived three blocks arrived, found a parking spot, went into the home depot, and found the tables.

They searched for a good table. They actually managed to find one at a good price. They asked for assistance to ring it up, and to ship it there

The man that was helping them told them it would arrive outside their apartment the next day. They paid for it, with cash, it only costed like $60.00.

Next they went to Wal-Mart and bought a bunch of pots and pans, and then bought a bunch of groceries. Sonia, somehow, managed to fit them all on her bike and carefully rode home.

They unpacked their groceries putting cold foods in the refrigerator/freezer, putting dry foods in the pantry, and the spices in the upper cabinets. Then they unpacked the pots and pans, putting them in the lower cabinets.

It was around 9:00 p.m when they got done (they must have gotten a lot of groceries.) So they decided to go ahead and hit the sack.

They both woke up hearing a nock on the door, Sonia quickly got up from her bed and ran to the door.

"Miss Evans?"

"Yes?"

"We have a package outside. Would you like us to bring it up for for you?"

"Oh umm, yes please!" She said realizing it wad the table and chairs.

The first time they came up with the table

"Set over there please." She said pointing in the middle of the dinning area. They did as told.

The second time they brought up the chairs and set it up for them just the way they wanted it. They left after they was done.

_"We finally did it, we're finally settled in."_

* * *

**_I made it extra long to make up for missing time_**


	7. fun fun fun competition!

**hi guys! Do you wanna be in this story? Well I'm having competition. I want you and your ooc to be in this story! Here are the rules:**

**1: you must review.**

**2: don't say mean things!**

**3: have fun!**

**How it works:**

**1: review.**

**2: I will pick 2 of the best reviews to be in this story.**

**3: please have fun!**


	8. stuff

**petalpaw1122 is the only one I have chosen so far, there is still 2 slots available to be in the story!**

* * *

Lola yawned as she got up from her cosy bed. Lola slipped into the kitchen and spotted Sonia sitting at the kitchen table.

"Have we finally got the table and chairs?" She asked sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny. Tomorrow when we go to school, we start training, you know that right?" Sonia said.

"Yes. No. Maybe."

"Mmhmmmmm..." she eyed Lola.

"Stop looking at me like dat!"

"Make me."

"Grrrr"

"Oooo your so scary."

"Why thank you."

"Your quite welco-"

There was a loud knock on the door, sonia was sure the door was almost torn down.

"I got it." Lola said. "I'm comin, don't worry"

Lola answered the door to meet the guest, it was the one and only, rose.

"Oh hello!"

"Hi! I live next door! Can I borrow some sugar?"

"Oh sure! SONIA! GET THE SUGAR!"

"Geez you don't have to yell" Sonia replied

Sonia got up and walked to the pantry, found the sugar, and got it.

"Here." She said tossing it to Lola.

She noticed rose.

"Oh, hey miss goddess."

Rose blushed, she had a really soft side, like her mother.

"I-i, urm... shut up!"

"With pleasure" she said, walking away humming a song her dad use to sing to her.

"You know each other?" Lola asked passing the sugar to her.

"I guess... I have to go, I told my partner I wouldn't be gone for long, bye."

"Bye." She waved goodbye as she left.

Lola looked at the clock, it was 6:00, man she must have slept late. Lola wasn't even gonna bother to make dinner, she was to tired. What do you expect? She had just woken up.

"Might as well sleep through the rest of the day" Lola thought to herself.

So she slipped in bed and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Lola...Lola! Wake up!" Sonia said, waking Lola up.

"Hngh, urm wut?"

"We're gonna be late for school! That's what!"

"Oh crap!" Lola said tossing the blankets of of her.

Sonia walked out to let Lola get dressed. Lola threw on the usual stuff she wore and ran outside her room to brush her hair and teeth, she quickly did that. Sonia was waiting for her outside.

"Lets go!" She rushed sonia.

They lived a block away from the school, so they ran their, and made it just on time. They got to their class and got in their seat.

"Ok class, today we start training." Sid told the class. "You are to get your weapon/meister and meet me outside on the training grounds."

The class did as told. Sonia walked next to Lola, she never spent to much time in her weapon forms, she honestly didn't care till then. They reached the training grounds.

"Weapons, please turn into your weapon formation."

They all did as told, Sonia turned into her sword form. Lola was holding her handle bar with soft gentle hands, it sent shivers up her spine. She never noticed till then that she was naked. It really didn't matter though, know one could see her.

Their training lasted 3 hours, so that meant all the way up to lunch.

* * *

They sat together at the lunch table, they ate chicken and mash potatoes. Sonia looked at Lola as she ate, she wondered what it was like to be half reaper. She ignored it, it wasn't important.

After lunch they trained for 30 more minutes, then they moved on to the next lesson, soul eating. Sid talked about corrupted souls and innocent souls. They called corrupted souls kishen eggs. Sid even explained that the weapon was supposed to eat them, which freaked Sonia out.

He kept going on about what happens when you eat a human soul, these are the facts:

Eat a innocent soul, and you become insane.

Eat a innocent soul and you don't become insane, it leaves a bad mark on you.

* * *

Eat a corrupted soul:

You become stronger.

* * *

Sonia took lots of notes, it took up 6 pages in her notebook, she took them just incase he threw a pop quiz at them. Lola just listened, apparently she had good memory. A few minutes later Sid came in with 18 boxes for the weapons, it held corrupted souls.

They passed out the boxes to the weapons. They all opened the boxes, everyone examined the souls, they was red with even darker red stains on them. It was shiny too.

Lola snatched it away and looked at it in awe. As you can remember, she loves shiny things. She handed it back to Sonia trying to ignore it.

"Now weapons, eat them"

Sonia was grossed by those words that came out of sids mouth. But she did as told, she scooped the soul in her mouth, surprisingly, it was the best thing she had ever eaten.

She felt her stomach urge for more, she ignored it. She felt a lot better and stronger. She felt amazing. Sid took back the boxes, and the dismissal bell ran.

* * *

The walk home was short, but Sonia couldn't wait to start going on missions. She walked in the apartment building, really energetic feeling, she walked to her room, got her notebook from her little bag she cared around, and started studying like their was no tomorrow.

She needed more research, so she went to the library.

* * *

She walked threw each row until she found a book on souls, for the first time in her life, she was happy to be seeing a book, she grabbed it and checked it out.

She quickly got home and read the whole book jotting down more and more notes. If their was a quiz she would pass it in no time.

Lola walked in Sonia room to tell her that dinner was ready. When she got to Sonia she saw that she fell asleep in the chair, Lola giggled and neatly tossed a blanket over her.

"Goodnight sleepyhead" she whispered.

* * *

**ok so remember, there is still slots open for roses partner and other stuff! **


	9. news about competition

**I found another person to be in the story! There is a slot still open! These are the people I have chosen so far:**

**1) petalpaw1122**

**2)deaththekitty-jo.**

**3)?**

**Thanks to the people who are entering and thanks to the people who entered! I very much appreciate the love I'm getting towards this story!**


End file.
